Joshua W and The Unexpected Journey
by TheNerdIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Joshua W. was a strange boy, after being abandoned at at orphanage when he was a baby. He is suddenly thrown into a world of magic at the age of eleven. What will happen when Joshua goes to Hogwarts? Will he discover who his parents are? I suck at Summarys! First story set in Next Generation. plz review. first chapter really sucks but i promise it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is my first story... it seems like a good idea to me but i just want to know if anyone wants me to continue... please, please review and tell me if you do. i'm really unsure about posting this story.**

Joshua W. was a peculiar boy. When Joshua was a baby he had been abandoned on the front steps of a small orphanage just outside of San Francisco, with nothing but the maroon blanket he was wrapped in and a small round locket that had his name on it. Baby Joshua was woken that morning by a screaming woman who he would learn was called Sister Henrietta.

As Joshua grew up strange things happened to him. When his lunch money was taken by occasional bully he would find some spare money in his pockets that he could have sworn were empty. Or when crazy Sister Marguerite had cut his hair until he was almost bald, he had dreaded and feared school the next day where the kids already picked on him, only to awake and find that his hair had grew back over night.

But Joshua had never thought much of these strange phenomenon's. He had other things to worry about at the age of eleven. Joshua was the main target of a local band of bully's who called themselves "The Skulls", their leader was Billy Fletcher.

Billy Fletcher was tall, strong and mean. He had spiky black hair and yellow-brown eyes that looked like vomit. He was at least 5'9 and towered over the other 6th graders. It was rumored that he was really 14 but had been expelled for 3 years while he was charged with killing a teacher, but they didn't have enough evidence to convict so now he was back. Billy Fletcher always wore faded, ripped, baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt, with a black and red flannel shirt over it. He also wore a small leather bag attached to a string around his neck and when people asked what was in it he would sneer and say "teeth, one tooth for every person I've killed". Billy also had a small group of toady's.

First was Ed "The Head" Steadman, Ed was small and weak but he was smart. He was the one who stole the answers to tests, tricked the vending machine into giving them sodas for free and distracted teachers while they beat the snot out of someone. He was a rebellious little nerd who knew how to steal. Ed had straight blonde hair and icy blue eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses.

Next were Erik and Derek twins who were fat, dumb and ugly. They mainly protected Billy and held kids arms behind their backs while Billy punched them.

Billy Fletcher has hated Joshua ever sense he told Mrs. Stevenson that it was Billy who had left a tack on her chair when she was passing out the quiz. It didn't help that Joshua was slightly odd looking.

Joshua had fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. He had a long nose and was fairly tall and lanky for his age. He had brown eyes. His hands and feet were slightly too big and it made him prone to tripping over nothing at all. Joshua wore baggy worn down clothes and his locket. His locket was one of the stranger things about him, it was small and round and hung on a gold chain. In fancy cursive writing was his name, well at least part of it. Joshua W- the rest appeared to be scratched out and was therefore unreadable. So he was Joshua W. and this is his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so here is chapter 1 of Joshua W. and The Unexpected Journey... i would like to thank Moonlit Lightning for being my very first review. i really appreciate it and thank you for pointing out the similarities between my story and the first chapter of The Sorcorers Stone. i actually intended for Joshua to be able to relate to Harry Potter later in the story but i promise from now on it will not be a virtual carbon copy. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: i am nor J.K. Rowling even though i wish i was. I only own Joshua... and Billy Fletcher.**

"_WAKE UP!"_ Sister Marguerite shrill voice rang out and Joshua stifled a groan. He had just been having a wonderful dream about a tall house that looked likely to fall over, packed to the brim with people whose heads were on fire. It was a strange dream but pleasant all the same.

Joshua slowly sat up and opened his eyes blinking the sleep away and looked around. He was a small room, the sickly green paint was starting to peel in multiple places and there was a large, brown, mold stain in the middle of the ceiling. There were five beds packed so closely together in the small room that Joshua had to crawl over all of them to reach his bed, which was closest to the window.

"Mornin' Joshy-boy" an irritatingly cheerful voice to his right called.

"Mornin' Elf, how'd ya sleep?"

Carter Banks was a small 10 year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes; he was always happy and had pointy ears which led to the nickname "Elf".

"Oh not too bad, but I had Lump snoring in my ear all night long" Elf said with a shrug.

"Was not!" Lump called indignantly

"Was to!"

Lumps real name was Anthony Costello but after being called a "Lazy Lump" for most his life the name stuck.

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TO!"  
"WAS NOT!"  
"WAS TO!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE CRAZY COMES BACK OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR-"

"Now Mr. Manson, I know you weren't going to say what I think you were going to say. Right?"

"-butt…" Nate Manson finished weakly.

"Good" Mother Mary said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Now go down to breakfast and remember not to talk about Sister Marguerite that way again- oh and do wake up Mr. Jackson" she then turned on her heel and walked smartly out of the room.

"…ass" Nate whispered rebelliously. Joshua held back a giggle and crawled over to where Carl Jackson slept on, not deterred by the noise from mere moments ago.

"Carl, dude wake up" Joshua said shaking the boys shoulders. Carl snorted and woke with a start.

"M' up" he mumbled sleepily.

The five boys dressed and headed down stairs where breakfast consisted of lumpy, luke-warm oatmeal and a single slice of toast each.

"Hey Joshy-boy, why the long face?" Joshua looked up from his toast at the mention of his name.

"I mean it's the last day of school and yer lookin' all down in the dumps" Elf continued.

"Yeah bro, just one more day, and then we get three months of total relaxation" Lump said, sighing with pleasure as he leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. Joshua snorted.

"Like you can relax and more than you already do, you wouldn't lift a finger if Mother Mary didn't make you" Joshua teased. Lump put his hand to his heart dramatically.

"Joshua, your words wound me so" he then threw his head into his hands and began to mock crying. The boys laughed and finished their breakfast.

They shoved each other playfully as they waited for the bus. Joshua glanced down the street, and was shocked to see a cat, sitting up on a park bench and staring intently at him. Joshua tilted his head to the side and stared back curiously. The cat stared back. Finally the bus pulled up, Joshua smiled and gave the cat a small wave before boarding with his friends.

Joshua sat on his bed grinning. Happily reliving the unbelievable event that had transpired a few hours earlier…

_Joshua walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, humming happily. School was finally over, no more teachers and no more tedious school work. He plopped himself down onto a plastic bench and waited for the bus. To celebrate his graduation from the 6__th__ grade he was going to the library. Joshua loved to read almost anything, but hadn't read something new in a while. His teacher, Mrs. Stevenson, had recommended a book called _The Hunger Games_ and he couldn't wait to get started._

_As he swung his legs absentmindedly, Joshua felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced casually to the left._

_"GAH!" Joshua shouted in surprise, toppling sideways off the bench. Sitting on the bench next to him was the cat from that morning. It turned its head coolly, and gave him a scrutinizing look as if to say __**did you really just do that?**_

_"Sorry" Joshua muttered, looking down. He almost smacked himself. __**What are you talking to a cat for?**__ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and perched cautiously on the bench, as far away from the cat as it allowed._

_"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, the red-headed freak" Joshua swore quietly and slowly turned around. _

_Billy Fletcher smirked as Erik and Derek snickered. Ed was nowhere to be seen._

_"Red-headed freak" they repeated, grinning maliciously._

_"Whatcha doin' all 'lone Joshy" Billy sang as he threw himself onto the bench next to Joshua._

_"Get outta here ya stupid cat" Billy muttered shoving it off the bench roughly. The cat hissed angrily and spat at Billy; Joshua winced apologetically. Billy turned and grinned wickedly._

_"So" he drawled "Where ya goin' on a fine day like today, all by your lonesome?"_

_Joshua muttered something unintelligible._

_"Sorry" Billy said putting his hand to his ear "Didn't quite catch that"_

_"Library…" the young boy muttered, wincing as Billy roared with laughter._

_"Did ya hear that boys?! Wittle Joshy's goin' to the library! HA!" _

_Erik and Derek giggled stupidly._

_"Yeah library"_

_"As if a stupid freak like you could ever learn anything, other than how to snitch" Billy sneered, his eyes filled with hate. Joshua gulped nervously. Billy, fast as lightening, grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him forward._

_"I aint ever gonna forget how ya ratted me out" Billy hissed "and one day soon I'm gonna add one of yer pearly whites to my collection, ya know as retrifusion"_

_"Retribution" Joshua muttered_

_"Whatever" Billy sneered "you think ya can correct me you stupid, piece of-" Billy trailed off as he cast his eyes downward until they landed on… his locket. Joshua's eyes widened._

_"Would ya look at that" Billy said looking as though Christmas had come early._

_"Looks like Joshy-__**Boy**__, is more of a Joshy-__**Girl **__then I thought, he's even got his own necklace" Billy ripped the locket off Joshua's neck and tossed to Erik and Derek who were still giggling at Billy's "Joshy-Girl" comment._

_"No!" Joshua choked out as his one connection to where he came from was thrown around carelessly. Suddenly a fierce growling came from behind Billy. It was the cat, is glared at Billy with its yellow eyes and bared its teeth. Billy laughed._

_"Hey Joshy-Girl, you gots yer self a body guard" Billy guffawed. The cats eyes narrowed and the fur on its back bristled angrily._

_"You're not gonna hurt me, are ya kitty kitty" Billy crooned "now where was I-"_

_With a roar the cat launched itself at Billy, sinking its teeth into his shoulder and its claws into his chest._

_"AHHHHHH!" Billy screamed, dropping Joshua to the ground trying to pull the cat off himself, but the cat would not let go._

_"GET OFF ME YA STUPID CAT!" Billy screamed as the cat began to scratch him with a vengeance. Billy screamed girlishly as Joshua watched frozen in shock._

_"GAH!" Billy said finally ripping the cat away and dropping it like it was on fire._

_The cat turned and hissed venomously. Billy ran like his life depended on it, Erik and Derek chasing after him and shouting not to leave them with the devil cat._

_Joshua stared after them in shock before slowly turning to look at the cat. It was licking its paw casually as though nothing had just happened._

_"thanks" Joshua said breathlessly. The cat glanced up at him and nodded, as though accepting the thank-you. Joshua walked over to where his locket lay in the dirt, forgotten, and quickly swept it up. Polishing it with the end of his shirt he turned to where the cat was… only to find it was gone. The street was empty once more. _

_Joshua smiled as he tucked his locket into his pocket where it would be safe, and turned toward home. His trip to the library would have to wait for another day._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the 2nd Chapter of Joshua W. and The Unexpected Journey. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like J.K. Rowling to you?**

Maxwell Avenue was silent. No people or animals roamed the street at this time of the night. The only sound was the buzzing of an overhead street lamp.

_CRACK_

A sound, quite like a gunshot pierced the air. A man dressed in strange black robes ducked out of an alley and began walking briskly toward the large building at the end of the road.

The building was painted white and had a tall steel fence surrounding the property. On the gate was a large wooden sign. On the sign in blue writing was:

St. Agatha's Home for Boys

the man approached the gate to find it was locked; he looked around and whipped a wooden stick from the pocket of his robes.

"_Alohomora" _he muttered, smiling when the padlock gave way and fell to the ground. The man stepped through the gate and made his way to the large oak door, he rapped smartly on with his knuckles.

"Nate, door"

"Sampson, door"

"Alex, door"

"Carl, door"

"Elf, door"

"I'll get it"

The door whipped open to revel a young boy, with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi!" the boy chirped "I'm Elf, who are you?"

"Hello, my name is Professor Longbottom" Neville said smiling down at the young boy.

"You talk funny….. Are you from Australia?" the boy asked.

"No I am from England" Neville replied.

"Cool. Wait you said Professor. What's that? Like a teacher?" Elf inquired curiously

"I suppose so" Neville said after a moment "yes, like a teacher"

"But its summer! Teachers aren't supposed to exist during summer!" the boy cried. Neville laughed.

"Right you are, I'm looking for Mary Wright, is she here?"

"Yeah, she's in her study, do ya want me to take you to her?"

"I would like that very much. Thank you, erm… Elf?" The young boy laughed.

"It's just a nickname….. My real names Carter Banks" the boy explained happily, as he led Neville up the stairs.

"Yes well, thank you Carter Banks. It was a pleasure to meet you"

"Right back at ya Professor" Carter Said smiling as he stopped in front of a red door.

"She's in there, but ya might wanna wipe yer feet before ya go in" the boy then smiled widely and ran off down the hall, laughing as he went. Neville shook his head in amusement and knocked on the door politely.

"Come in" a pleasant voice called. Neville stepped over the threshold. The room fairly large, with earth green walls and a brown carpet. The far wall was one large window that looked out onto a small courtyard below, and a massive forest beyond that. Sitting at an oak desk was a woman. She had long grey hair, that was tied into a bun and a face wrinkled from years of chasing after rambunctious boys in her home.

She smiled at Neville

"Hello, my name is Professor Longbottom." Neville said as he took in the room.

"Hello Professor, please take a seat." She said motioning to the leather chairs in front of the desk "I'm Mary Wright. How may I help you?"

"I am looking for a boy I heard resides here." Neville said as he sat down. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Many boys reside here Professor, but I assume you have a particular one in mind." Neville grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, I do. His name is Joshua and he's about eleven if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh Joshua" Mary exclaimed "he's been here a very long time. Hang on a moment and let me get his file." She got up and shuffled over to a large grey filing cabinet, wrenching open the third drawer from the top. A cloud of dust wafted over her.

"Oh dear, I haven't opened this drawer in a very long time." She coughed and plucked out a manila folder then turned and shuffled back over to the desk.

"Here we are. Joshua W. Age-Eleven. Abandoned as a baby at our doorstep on January, 15th, 2001. Wrapped in a maroon blanket, wearing a necklace inscribed with the name Joshua W. the rest of his sir name was unreadable. He has been here ever since." Mary read. Neville felt excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

"Yes…. Yes that sounds right….." Neville said fighting to keep his voice calm. "But just to be sure….. Do you have a recent photo of the boy?" he asked. Mary nodded.

"Here is his school picture from this year" she said. Neville took it with shaking hands.

The photo was of an eleven year old boy with bright red hair, kind brown eyes and a splatter of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. He wore a crisp white button down shirt with a small hole in the collar. He was smiling shyly at the camera.

Neville stared at the photograph, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Looks just like his father….." Neville said without thinking.

"His father?" Mary said, looking shocked "you know his parents_?_"

"I…. well….. Uh…. Erm…." Neville stuttered

"You _know_ his _parents_?!" Mary repeated. Neville sighed.

"Well…. Yes, yes is do"

"The _parents_ who _abandoned_ him _as a baby_ on _my _doorstep?" Mary demanded, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Well…. It's a bit more complicated than that" Neville said weakly. Mary lent forward and whispered dangerously.

"Explain"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time" Neville sighed again, scratched his head and began his tale.

_Neville sat with his arm around his wife, watching with amusement as Ron paced nervously. _

_"Ron, mate relax. You're wearing a hole in the floor." Harry called from across the room where he and Ginny sat, holding two year old Hugo in their lap, while four year old Rose slept in the chair next to them._

_"Relax? How can I relax?! They're not letting me in! I was there when Rose was born; I was there when Hugo was born. Why aren't they letting me in! What if there is a problem with this baby that the others didn't have?! What if-" _

_"Ron, calm down. There's not a problem, St. Mungos just changed their policy sense they got a new director. Calm down everything is fine" Harry said getting up and putting both hands on Ron's shoulders to get him to stop pacing._

_"But-" Harry cut him off._

_"But nothing. Ron there's no problem, just a new policy. Do you understand?" Ron nodded and continued to pace muttering "no problem, new policy" under his breath._

_ Neville chuckled at the man's antics and looked around; he was at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Child Birth Ward. Healers in lime green uniforms bustled about, some glancing their way excitedly before continuing their work. It was, of course, a big day. For today was the day that two thirds of the golden trio welcomed their third child into the world._

_Oh yes, Ron and Hermione's third child was being born in the room down the hall, the Wizarding World could hardly contain their excitement. A small blonde healer tapped Ron on the shoulder._

_"Mr. Weasley, she's ready" she said but Ron was already sprinting down the hall towards his wife._

_"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my son, Joshua Arthur Weasley"_

**A/N: Like the ending :) please review if you did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok here is chapter 3. enjoy becuase it is the longest yet and i put a lot of time into it!**

**Disclaimer: i own Joshua... and JK owns the rest**

**Chapter 3: I Throw a Professor Into a Wall**

"So you're a friend of the family?"

"Yes"

"And his full name is Joshua Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes, may I continue?"

"Of course."

"Then we all floo- erm…. _Drove_ back to the burrow to introduce him to the family…"

_"He's absolutely adorable!"_

_"Oh I'm so happy for you two!"_

_"Awwww he's smiling"_

_"He's too cute"_

_"Oh! He's already got some red hair, __**look!**__"_

_"He looks just like you Ron!"_

_"Except the eyes, he's got his mother's eyes"_

_Hermione and Ron beamed as everyone fawned over Joshua, who was gurgling happily. The Burrow was filled with all of the Weasley's, Potter's, Scamander's, Longbottom's and Granger's respectively. Everyone was sitting in a very large circle passing baby Joshua around, while blue banners with the flashing words "It's a boy!" hung above their heads._

_"Mummy, can I hold him please!" Rose asked as she crawled into her mother's lap. Hermione smiled tiredly._

_"Of course my love, just be careful" Rose bounced on her lap excitedly as Ginny carefully passed the little blue bundle to her. _

_"Make sure you cradle his head…. And don't squeeze to tightly" Hermione said protectively as her daughter held her newborn son. Rose stared down at him in fascination._

_"He's so little" she said sounding awestruck. Rose then smiled down at her new baby brother. _

_"Hi Joshy, my name is Rose and I'm your big sister" she informed him happily. Hermione smiled and looked at her husband who was now boasting proudly about their son._

_"Do you see his build? I can tell already he's gonna be a brilliant Quidditch player." Ron bragged while the rest laughed._

_"Vell vhatever he is, he vill be quite ze looker" Fleur said. _

_"Yeah, when he gets older he's gonna be very popular with the ladies" Ginny sang laughing. Teddy, Victoria, Louis, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, James, Fred and Albus got up and made their way toward Hermione._

_"Aunt Hermione? We couldn't think of something to give you, so we made something for Joshua" Victoria said motioning to Louis who handed Hermione a small white box with a blue bow. Hermione opened it and gasped at what lay inside._

_It was a locket. A small, round, gold locket with "Joshua Weasley" engraved into it._

_"It's a locket" James stated proudly "He can put a picture of all of us in it" Fred nodded smiling toothily up at her._

_"We had Uncle Harry use magic to put on his name" Molly said._

_"Do you like it?" Dominique said looking worried. Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she nodded smiling at them._

_"Oh yes my dears, I love it. Thank you so much" she said reaching out to hug them. Joshua chose that moment to let out a loud and extremely cute yawn. _

_"AWWWWWW"_

_"He's so __**cute!"**_ _someone squealed. Rose looked up at her mother._

_"Mummy, Joshy's tired he needs to go to sleep" She said in a matter of fact tone._

_"Just like her mother that one" Harry teased. Hermione glared playfully at him before standing._

_"Rose is actually right, we should be going" She stated motioning for Ron to grab a sleeping two year old Hugo. Resounding "ahhhh's" and "do you have to's?" were heard through the room._

_"You better bring him back soon! I need some more quality time with my grandson!" Molly Weasley demanded._

_"Right we will drop by sometime next week, Night all!" Ron called waving as the family of five walked out the door and into the night._

_"NEVILLE!" Hannah Longbottom yelled. The man in question immediately sat up and bolted down the stairs._

_"What!" A disheveled Neville demanded as he stumbled into the kitchen with his wand out_

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is the house on fire? What's wrong?!" his wife wordlessly handed him the daily prophet, looking at her in confusion he took it and began to read._

**LOST WEASLEY?!**

**On January 13****th****, 2001 five month old Joshua Arthur Weasley was taken from his bedroom at approximately 2:13 AM. It is reported that the parents (Hermione Jean Weasley (Formally Granger) and Ronald Bilius Weasley) were in bed when a loud crash was heard from their youngest son's room. The two got there in time to see a hooded figure leap from the window and disapparate taking their youngest son. Aurors are baffled as to how the mysterious kidnapper got onto the property.**

**Will the kidnapper be found? **

**What has happened to Joshua Weasley?**

**Will peace be restored to the Weasley home?**

**(More on P.G. 26)**

"Joshua, there is someone here who wants to speak to you." The eleven year old turned to see Mother Mary and a strange brown haired man standing in the door way. The man smiled warmly at the young boy and extended his hand.

"Hello Joshua, my name is Professor Longbottom" Joshua returned the smile as he grasped his hand briefly.

"Nice to meet you Professor" Mary smiled at the two as she quickly took her leave. Professor Longbottom sat on his bed and faced the young boy in front of him.

"Joshua could you do me a favor?" the boy nodded.

"Sure, what do ya need me to do" Professor Longbottom grinned and retrieved a stick of wood from the pocket of his robes.

"Could you give this a wave for me?" Joshua frowned in confusion but took the stick carefully and waved it hesitantly. The effect was instantaneous. Professor Longbottom flew back and hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

"CRAP! Oh jeez Professor are you ok?" Joshua exclaimed running over to where the strange man lay crumpled on the floor.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happen-" Joshua stopped when he realized the man was laughing. _What the in the hell is going on?_ Joshua thought. The Professor chuckled as he got to his feet.

"Now I've seen wardrobes catching on fire and lamps flying across the room but that is the first time I've been smacked into a wall" The man said giggling "that's some powerful magic you've got lad" _Thank god he isn't hur- wait magic?_

"Magic?" Joshua looked at the man in confusion, but he just grinned.

"Yes magic, you Joshua are a wizard"

"A what?"

"A wizard, and a pretty powerful one by the looks of it" Professor Longbottom said smiling down on the eleven year old. Joshua looked at him dumbstruck.

"What….. With _Magic?!_" Neville just laughed.

"Of course with magic"

Joshua looked at him skeptically, until realization washed over him.

"Where are the cameras?" he demanded. Neville looked at him confused.

"Camera? What camera?"

"The hidden cameras, they're probably in that plant over there" he said getting up and shaking the plant furiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the cameras, it's obvious. I'm being punk'd" the boy said simply as he began to analyze a painting.

"What is a punk'd?"

"A T.V. show that pulls pranks on people and that you obviously work for, your accent doesn't even sound real" Joshua said looking annoyed. Neville sighed in frustration and gently grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not pulling a prank on you." He said firmly

"But Magic doesn't exist" Joshua said slowly.

"Well if magic doesn't exist then how can I do this…" Neville said flicking the stick lazily at the bed which proceeded to burst into flame. Joshua jumped in shock, tripping over his own feet in a haste to get away from it.

"Wha?... But….I…..But…. How?" Joshua stammered. The man shook his head, eyes glittering with amusement, and waved the stick again making the flames recede into the mattress, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

"What is that?" Joshua said pointing at the stick cautiously.

"It's a wand; you will have one of your own soon enough"

"So….. I'm a…a Wizard" Joshua whispered, as if sharing a deep dark secret.

"Yes…. You are" The Professor whispered back. Neville smiled at the young boy kindly. "But before we get any farther into that, I have some more news for you. It's about your parents"  
_-_

_Neville burst through the door and was shocked at what he saw. There sitting at the table were Ron and Hermione Weasley both had tears running down their cheeks and their eyes were red and puffy._

_"Ron… Hermione…. I've heard that….. Well it can't be true" Hermione broke down sobbing again and Ron looked at him, his eyes filled with despair._

_"It's true….. They took him Neville…. They took our little boy"_

"I was…. _Kidnapped_?" Neville nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so. After you were taken your parent s and the entire Weasley clan went stomping about looking for you. But since the kidnapper had disapparated we could only guess where you might be. A few months later the Auror department declared you dead since there had been no ransom, they said they had to assume the worst. But a few months ago something curious happened…"

_Neville Longbottom sat in his office, drawing up ideas for next year's lesson plans when a McGonagall's Patronus floated into the room. It opened its jaws and out came Headmistress McGonagall voice._

_"If Professor Longbottom would come to my office please, there is an issue that has been presented. Make due haste." The Patronus then faded into a wisp of smoke._

_"Headmistress, you called for me" Neville said as he walked into the room._

_"Yes Professor, if you would come and read the fourth name from the bottom, I'm afraid my old eyes may be deceiving me" She said waving him over. He strode to the desk and bent over the paper. It was a list, a list of student names for the first years of following year. _

_"Let's see…. Fourth from the bottom…. That's Joshua A. Weasle- oh my god" he gasped. McGonagall closed her eyes and sighed._

_"I was afraid of that" _

_"But-but Headmistress that is not possible! Joshua is dead!" Neville exclaimed looking shocked._

_"The list does not lie Professor, Albus Dumbledore himself charmed it." She informed him._

_"I-I have to floo Ron and Hermione, they must be informed!" Neville called as he ran to the fireplace._

"Of course after we found out you were alive your parents wanted to see you immediately….. But there were some political issues…"

_"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT PROTOCALL! YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS NOW! OR SO HELP ME I WILL TAKE THAT WAND OF YOURS MINISTER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-" Rose cut off Hermione's rant by gasping "Mum!". _

_"Mrs. Weasley, I understand your upset but-"_

_"UNDERSTAND? YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!" Hermione hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously "MY SON HAS BEEN MISSING FOR ELEVEN YEARS, PRESUMED DEAD AND NOW THAT YOU HAVE FOUND HIM YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO WAIT!? FUCK THAT!" The women shouted angrily at the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ron put a comforting arm around his wife._

_"Mrs. Weasley, we will send someone to see if this really is your son and then we will go through the proper channels to enroll your son in school and bring him back to England. But it will take some time; you know how the American government is." The Minister said calmly. "First we need someone to see if it is Joshua"_

_"I'll go"_

"So here I am" Neville said grinning widely at the boy "and now all I need to do is confirm that you are in fact Joshua Arthur Weasley"

"How do you do that?" Joshua inquired. Neville beamed.

"Oh it's quite simple really" Neville said as he took two small vials and a blue thermos out of his pocket. He unscrewed the cap on the thermos and poured some into the two vials. Neville then reached over and plucked out a few strands of his red locks.

"OW!" Joshua cried indignantly as the professor put his hairs into the first vial, which proceeded to smoke, fizz and turn a brilliant gold color. He then whipped out a small baggie from his robes, in the baggie where a few small red hairs. Neville held it up to the light and said in a hushed voice "These are the hairs of Joshua Arthur Weasley, collected out of his crib the night he was taken, if you are him then when I put these into the potion, it should turn the same color as yours"

Joshua sucked in a breath as Neville emptied the baggie into the vial. It smoked, fizzed and turned…

**A/N: ok well that's enough for this chapter…. Now please review and- oh I'm just kidding! God you guys are gullible!**

_Joshua sucked in a breath as Neville emptied the baggie into the vial. It smoked, fizzed and turned…_

Gold, bright brilliant gold, the exact same shade as his own. Joshua smiled.

**A/N: please please review! i would like three reviews on this chapter and then i promise i will update as fast as i can! **


	5. AN BUT REALLY FRACKIN' IMPORTANT!

**sorry but this is just an authors note but i promise to have a new chapter up by Sunday at the latest! i feel really bad about doing this but i would really appreciate it if someone... anyone would review... i have not gotten a single review for the last two chapters i wrote and i dont care if its critisism or just says one word but if anyone could please take the time to review it would mean alot to me... so yeah... oh also the first (if any) person to review will get to choose what house Joshua will be in becuase really my story can work no matter what house he is in... ok thanks for reading... i guess :)**

**oh and i think i will be adding chapter title now so thats new**


	6. Chapter 6: The Eagle Has Landed

**A/N: ok heres chapter 5, i hope you enjoy it! **

"Where are you going again?" Elf inquired, sighing slightly Joshua continued to stuff clothes in his suitcase.

"England, I've already told you this a hundred times" The boy exclaimed in exasperation. "I won a scholarship to a private boarding school in England, apparently my name was entered in some sort of contest and I won. It starts in September." Joshua retold the lie, which Professor Longbottom had fed him, coolly.

"But if it starts in September why are you leaving tomorrow? It's still August." Elf said wrinkling his brow in confusion. Joshua suppressed a grin.

It had been two months sense the strange man had given him news that changed his life forever. After the test confirmed that he was indeed Joshua Arthur Weasley, the professor had given a shout of excitement and hugged Joshua tightly, rambling about how happy his parents were going to be and how he couldn't wait to tell them, while Joshua smiled stupidly, positively giddy with joy. The professor then quickly leapt to his feet, shoving a letter in his hand and had walked briskly out the door shouting that he would return as soon as he could with the proper paperwork to take him home.

Joshua had then sat on his bed and stared at the letter in his shaking hands. On the front in fancy cursive writing it said:

_Mr. J. Weasley_

_The Bed Closest To the Window_

_St. Agatha's Home for Boys_

_1413 E. Maxwell Avenue_

_Mill Valley, California_

_United States of America_

The envelope was thick, heavy and made out of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. Turning the envelope over, Joshua saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake surrounding a large H. Joshua quickly opened the letter and unfolded the paper inside, it read;

Hogwarts School

_Of_ Witchcraft _And_ Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

_Deputy Headmaster_

"So? Why are you leaving tomorrow if it doesn't start till September?" Elf's question brought him back to reality.

"I'm going to visit England for the rest of summer, you know like a tourist."

"But why-" Joshua was saved from having to answer any more of Elf's questions when Mother Mary's called them downstairs for dinner.

-Next morning-

Joshua awoke the next morning to Mother Mary gently shaking his shoulder. It was early, so early the sun hadn't risen yet.

"It's time to go" Mary Wright whispered gently, as to not disturb the other sleeping boys. Joshua stared at her blankly (for it was far too early for his mind to work properly).

"Time for Wha-oh! Right, time to go" he said jumping quickly out of bed and pulling his suitcase from under it. The old women chuckled quietly and told him to bring his things downstairs when he was ready.

Joshua changed into a pair of old blue jeans, a worn out red T-Shirt, a brown sweatshirt, the only pair of shoes he owned; a pair of red converse held together with duct tape and a black beanie, which he pulled down over his ginger locks.

He then knelt quietly in front of his bed and pried up the loose floorboard. There hidden, was a small wooden box. He lifted it out and placed it gently on the floor next to him before putting the board back in place.

Leaning against the bedpost, Joshua held the small box in his lap and slid off the top laying inside were his most precious possessions'. His locket and a folded up piece of maroon cloth, the remnants of the blanket he was found in. He ran his finger gently over the polished metal and sighed happily, for he now knew what the W. stood for.

Smiling he slid the top back into place and gingerly put it in his suitcase. After a quick check to make sure he had everything (it really didn't take much time) he zipped it up and crept quietly from the room.

Joshua entered the living room to find Mary talking quietly to a man. The man had light brown hair that was neatly cut, and wore a crisp, clean suit with a bright red tie. The man turned to Joshua and smiled kindly.

"Hello, my name is Special Agent Jack Riley of the FBI" he said as he stood up, extending his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you, Joshua"

"Likewise" Joshua muttered, briefly shaking the man's hand "not to be rude or anything…. But why are you here?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I am here to escort you to England" the man said grinning "Professor Longbottom got an unexpected business call so they asked me to take you instead" he handed a stack of papers to Mary. "Here are the necessary forms ma'am, if there are any issues feel free to call" he grinned again and handed her his business card.

Glancing down at his watch, the man's grin morphed into a look of worry.

"Err…. Sorry but if we want to make our flight we have to leave about…. Oh… ten minutes ago, Joshua you say good bye and I'll put your suitcase in the car" he said as he turned on his heel and all but ran outside. Joshua looked away awkwardly and extended his hand.

"Um… goodbye… I gues-" Mary hugged Joshua tightly.

"You are going to do great things Joshua" she whispered in his ear. He felt himself tearing up, as he hugged the women that had raised him. She then released him and dug around in her pocket, producing an envelope.

"Here's one hundred dollars for the trip" she said shoving it in his hand. Joshua stammered and tried to hand it back but she just waved him off and pushed him out the front door and into the cool night air.

They barely made it, but after breaking about 20 speed limits they arrived at the airport. They were luckily able to skip security because of Special Agent Riley's FBI badge. They arrived at the gate just as the flight attendant was shutting the door; she quickly took their boarding passes and waved them in, looking impatient.

Panting, they made their way to their seats. Agent Riley put Joshua's suitcase in the overhead carriers before collapsing in the seat beside him. He turned and smiled at Joshua.

"That was a close one" Joshua nodded in agreement. Trying to make conversation Joshua asked

"What's it like working for the FBI?" Agent Riley grinned broadly and said "I have absolutely no idea" Joshua looked at the man in shock.

"But you said-" the man waved his hand.

"I only said that because we were in front of that muggle woman, Mary" he said nonchalantly, whipping out his badge and a wand and said "look here" he taped his wand in the center of the badge. The words shimmered and then changed. The badge now read:

FBMI

Special Agent Jack Riley

"What the FBMI?" Joshua asked, Agent Riley grinned.

"It's an acronym, FBMI stands for Federal Bureau of Magical Inquiry, and we're the equivalent of what the muggle FBI is, just for the Wizarding community" Joshua nodded in understanding. Remembering something Joshua asked

"What's a muggle?" The Man laughed loudly.

"Of all the questions…. A muggle is a non-magical person, so probably most of the people you grew up with"

The intercom above them crackled to life.

"Attention passengers we are prepared for take-off, please fasten your seatbelt and turn off all electronic devices."

For the next five hours Joshua and Agent Riley talked, laughed, joked and Agent Riley answered Joshua's endless stream of questions about the magical world.

Agent Riley was a loud and funny man, when he laughed it was more like a rumble and when he smiled his eyes twinkled brightly. The time flew by and before Joshua knew it they had landed in New York.

Joshua and Agent Riley took this opportunity to stretch their legs and eat at a pizza place in the food court. They still had 20 minutes before they had to leave so Joshua wandered into the Barnes and Noble. After looking around for a while he found a book he wanted "The Hunger Games" he had never had a chance to read it.

He made his way to the counter and fished out twenty-five dollars from the envelope Mary gave him and made his way back to Agent Riley.

"Flight number 5229, New York to London is now prepared for boarding."

- 7 agonizing hours later-

They landed in London at 2 in the morning. Joshua was dead on his feet and Agent Riley was extremely irritable.

They trudged down the street until they were alone. Agent Riley looked around, whipped out his wand and held it out in the street, as if hailing a cab.

There was a deafening BANG, and Joshua threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light–

With a yell, Joshua jumped back in surprise. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt. They belonged; as Joshua saw once he lowered his hands away from his eyes, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus_.

A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Eric Turner, and I will be your conductor this evening" The conductor was a gangly, bored looking teenager, maybe about 19 or 20.

"How much will it cost to go to London?" Agent Riley asked, completely unfazed by any of this, while Joshua was still staring open mouthed at the bus that had appeared out of _nowhere. _

"Eleven Sickles each," said Eric, "but for thirteen each you both get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen each you both get 'ot water bottles an' toothbrushes in colors of your choice."

Agent Riley nodded and rummaged through his pockets producing a handful of silver coins (how he had gotten then through the metal detectors Joshua would never know) and handed it to Eric.

Riley and Joshua then both lugged their suitcases up the steps of the bus.

"Woss yer names?" Eric asked as he leaned against the bus, watching Riley and Joshua struggle.

"I'm Jackson Riley and this" Riley said clapping him on the shoulder "Is Joshua"  
There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls.

"You two 'ave these ones," Eric said, shoving Joshua's suitcase under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel, and Agent Riley's under the bed right beside it. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Jackson and Joshua Riley, Ern." Joshua frowned in confusion _why didn't Agent Riley give him my real last name?_

Ernie Prang, a _very_ elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to them.

"Take 'er away, Ern," said Eric, sitting down in an armchair next to Ernie's.

There was a tremendous BANG, and the next moment Joshua found himself flat on his bed, thrown backwards by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Joshua stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now speeding down a completely different street. Eric and Agent Riley were watching Joshua's stunned face with great enjoyment.

They made several stops, dropping off and picking up, strange looking people in weird robes. The last one, Eric threw a bag out after, was an elderly women with a bright red handbag.

"Right then, Jackson, Joshua," said Eric, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," said Agent Riley confidently.

"Righto," said Eric.

BANG.

They were thundering along a different road. Joshua sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way.

Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking bar.

"This is it," said Agent Riley, smiling as he stepped off The Knight Bus, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

"Bye Jackson, Joshua" Eric called as he threw their luggage out the door after them and disappeared with another loud BANG.

_For a famous place, it's pretty shabby._ Joshua couldn't help thinking as he walked inside. And it was, to Joshua it just looked like a really crappy, dusty old bar.

Agent Riley went to talk to a man named Tom and came back with two room keys. They trooped up the wooden stairs and said goodnight before going to their separate rooms.

Joshua stumbled over to the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: i hope you liked chapter 5! please review and the offer still stands... the first person to review gets to pick what house Joshua is in... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: hey here is chapter 5! i hope you all enjoy it and please please review! _**

**_Disclaimer: if i was J.K. Rowling i would be re-writing the epilouge not doing freaking fanfiction!_**

_Little Joshua giggled as he rolled around in his crib._

_"Well someone's happy tonight aren't they?" Joshua looked to see his Dad standing in the door way. Joshua giggled and grabbed his feet, smiling._

_"You aren't gonna get any sleep tonight are you?" His father asked as he made his way toward him. Joshua smiled and said something along the lines of "Aflagawa" in response._

_His father chuckled as he scooped the young boy out of the crib, making him squeal in delight._

_Cradling baby Joshua in his arms, Ron made his way to his bedroom. There on the bed sat his beautiful wife, Hermione, with a book propped open on her lap. She looked at her husband questioningly when he entered._

_"Found him wide-awake in his room, giggling like mad, I figured he might as well enjoy our company while he's awake" Ron explained, grinning widely as he stood at the foot of the bed._

_"Ron" she sighed in exasperation, "You have to let him sleep or he will get off schedule" she scolded._

_Joshua frowned. Why were they talking, he wanted his Mum. "Aiwwaahia" he cried longingly, squirming in his father's grasp, reaching toward his mother with his tiny arms._

_"Come on 'Mione, besides he missed you, look" his mother's face softened, and she reached out to take him, from his father._

_Joshua giggled happily and pounded his tiny fists on the book in his mother's lap._

_"Bahwalawa" he said cheerfully. His mother laughed at his antics and began to talk with his father while Joshua watched._

_Joshua frowned, he wanted to talk too. _

_"Bahwaooc" he said loudly to get their attention._

_"Bahwooc" he tried again. His parents looked on curiously._

_"I think he's trying to talk" Ron said, Hermione shook her head._

_"No, it can't be…. Infants aren't able to talk for a few more months"_

_"Bawooc" Joshua cried, he wanted to talk, he really did but he couldn't get the words to form. He tried again, and again, growing more desperate with each attempt. He wanted to talk._

_"Bahwook"_

_"Bawook"_

_"Bwook" _

_"Book" Joshua grinned he did it._

_"Book" he said again triumphantly, hitting the book in his mum's lap happily._

_His parents looked at him in shock._

_"His first word… he said his first word" Ron said a smile stretching slowly across his face. "He said his first word!" Ron gave a shout of joy, and scooped him out of his mother's lap. Joshua giggled again._

_"Book!" he shouted happily. Ron laughed again and began to parade him around the room, rambling._

_"Yes, yes book! That's my boy, his first word at five months! and what word does he choose? Hmm? Book! Aww yes, just like his mother this one!" Hermione laughed happily, as she watched her husband and son march around the room, yelling book, at the top of their lungs….._

Joshua woke with a start.

"Hey Joshua, you up yet?" Agent Jackson Riley called, banging on his door loudly.

"I'm up" he called back sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was in a room, a bedroom to be exact, in a shabby run-down bar called, what was it? The Malfunctioning Cauldron? Something like that.

The room itself was pretty cool; it had a large, impressive bed right in the middle, a chest of drawers and a mirror on one wall, and a fireplace on the other.

"C'mon Josh, rise and shine! You get dressed and I'll meet ya down stairs for breakfast" Riley called. Joshua heard him troop down the hall and shook his head smiling.

He then yawned, scratched his head and got dressed. Pulling on a pair of jeans, a green hoodie, and his beat-up converse he slumped down stairs.

Unlike last night, the pub was filled with people… strange people. Joshua flipped up his hood self-consciously, and began to wind his way through the crowd, toward Riley, who was sitting at a small table in the corner.

Riley grinned widely when Joshua sat down.

"How'd ya sleep?" he asked him, Joshua shrugged.

"Ok I guess"

Riley smiled, not deterred by Joshua's annoyance at being woken up.

"So I thought we'd get some breakfast at a muggle Café down the street and then go sight-seeing!" Riley squealed, looking excited.

"Oh… erm… yeah I would love to" Joshua said looking down awkwardly, "But, I thought…. I mean I hoped…. Erm….. My…uh….parents….." Joshua stammered.

Riley's smile dropped off his face.

"Oh, of course it's just there has been some…..uh…. _issues_" Riley said not meeting Joshua's eye's.

"What kind of issues?" Riley gulped and looked away.

"Well, you see…. It's like this… the problem is-oh screw it" Riley said "this morning I got a message from your parents, they have been called away for a mandatory emergency meeting, the Minister insisted and so they will be gone for the remainder of the week, so about three days" Riley said smiling sympathetically.

Joshua visibly deflated, his heart sinking. Did they really want to avoid him that badly?

"Oh….okay…..right" he said dejectedly.

"if it helps any, last I heard your mother was about 30 seconds away from killing the minister for calling her away" the corner of Joshua's lips twitched and Riley took that as a sign that he was feeling better.

"Well we better get going" Riley said clapping his hands together as he swept from the table.

"Come on slowpoke!" Riley called as he walked smartly out the door, leaving Joshua to run to catch up.

The week had actually been pretty fun; they went to the London eye, Natural History Museum, the Tower of London, also a bunch of shops and cafes that littered the streets of london.

Riley had told Joshua everything there was to know about the Wizarding world, except for his parents, if that subject got brought up he would just stutter and change the subject.

Every day after they were done exploring London, they would head back to the _Leaky_ (not malfunctioning) Cauldron. Soon after dinner Riley would make Joshua go to bed.

The next morning Joshua woke (again) to Riley pounding at his door.

They both had pea soup for breakfast (as everything else on the menu either had the word _house _or_ leaky _in it, neither sounded appetizing).

"so it is the end of our week of awesome" Riley said "Today were gonna head to Gringotts to finalize the paperwork with your uncle (who works there) and then you're gonna meet your parents kid"

Joshua gulped, nodded nervously and shoved another spoonful of soup in his mouth to avoid any questions about how he was feeling.

Riley led him through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can, and a few weeds.

Riley grinned at Joshua, whipped his wand from his pocket and started counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered in the middle, a small hole appeared –it grew wider and wider– a second later they were facing an archway large enough for a giant, the archway led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Riley, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Joshua's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Joshua looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink itself back into a solid wall.

The sun glimmered on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons–All Sizes–Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver–Self-Stirring–Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Cool huh?" Riley said "you're gonna need one for school, your parents will take you shopping later." the young boy nodded mutely.

Joshua couldn't get enough of this place. His head turned in every direction as he walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying –Eeylops Owl Emporium–Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.

Several boys and girls about Joshua's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it (since when was sweeping fun?).

There were an entire array of strange, new, and amazing little shops that lined the street, Joshua could have looked at it all day.

"This is our stop," said Riley. "Gringotts."

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the little shops. Standing behind its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was–

"That's a goblin," said Riley quietly as the two of them walked up the white stone steps toward him.

"Don't stare, its rude" Riley scolded, when he noticed Joshua staring open-mouthed.

He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, with words engraved on top.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_**

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**

_A treasure that was never yours,_

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Only someone _really_ stupid would try to rob this place" Riley muttered as they walked into the building. They were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones the size of baseballs through eyeglasses.

"Cool" Joshua breathed.

They made their way up to the counter.

"We are here to see Mr. Weasley" Riley told the goblin sitting there. The Goblin leaned over to sneer down at Joshua, who shrunk slightly under his gaze.

"Yes, and do you have an appointment" he said not taking his mean little eyes off Joshua.

Riley nodded happily and withdrew a piece of yellow paper from his pocket, handing it over to the Goblin, who snatched it from his hand and ran his eyes over it, looking for signs of forgery.

After a few moments the Goblin handed it back begrudgingly and waved them down a hall toward an impressive red oak door with a large brass doorknob. On the door was a plate of steel about halfway up that said: _Bill Weasley_.

Riley knocked confidently on the door while Joshua pulled his black beanie down farther over his ears.

"Come in" a voice called. Riley strutted into the room, Joshua trailing behind him.

It was a large impressive office, with red walls and a large desk in the middle where a middle aged man with flaming red hair sat scribbling with some kind of old fashioned feather pen. His face was riddled with scars but Joshua could see that he was handsome none the less.

Joshua stood behind Riley (ok so he was nervous about meeting his uncle! So what!).

Riley gave a small cough; the man finally looked up from his work and smiled.

"Hullo, my name is Bill Weasley, how may i help you?" he asked politely.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, my name is Jackson Riley, I'm the one escorting young Joshua here" Riley said placing a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

Mr. Weasley's head snapped toward Joshua, seeming to notice him for the first time. Joshua shifted from foot to foot nervously as Mr. Weasley's eyes narrowed suspiciously, before widening in shock.

"It's you…." He breathed finally "good merlin you look just like Ron-" but Riley cut him off before he could finish.

"Ok Mr. Weasley, we have some paper work to go over just to make it official, this could take a while Joshua, maybe you'd like to sit in the hall?" Mr. Weasley took the hint.

"Right of course, but you don't have to sit in the corridor, you can hang out in the conference room across the hall, don't worry no one's using it" Riley nodded encouragingly.

"I'll come get you when were done, ok kiddo?" Joshua nodded and left, grateful to get out from under Mr. Weasley's gaze.

Joshua sat at the large marble table and was immediately grateful that he had brought "The Hunger Games" as a source of entertainment. He kicked his feet up on the table and began to read.

Joshua was so engrossed in how sucky and unfair Katniss's life was that he didn't even notice when the door opened and Agent Riley led his mother and father into the room.

Hermione Weasley walked quickly down the hall, leaving her husband and two children jogging to catch up. Hermione was determined to see her son. First she had to wait for eleven years and then another week because of the Minister. But not anymore, Hermione was going to see her son and no force on this earth could stop her.

She stormed into Bill's office, startling the two men that sat talking and said four words with so much determination and emotion that it left the two men momentarily speechless.

"Where is my son?"

_**A/N: thank you i hope you all enjoyed! a special thank you to Guest and Guest for reviewing on the last chapter it really means alot to me! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY!**_


	8. Chapter 8: I Do Not Like Awkward Things

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! i'm really sorry about not updating for a long time! i wrote this chapter a long time ago but i really wasn't happy with the length and how it was structured and i didn't want to post somthing i was not happy with! i still wish it was longer but i feel like i have procrastinated enough! so anyway enjoy this chapter of Joshua W. **

**Disclaimer: i am not JK... i'm batman... **

Now Joshua would like to say that when he first met his parents he immediately felt a vast amount of love and admiration toward them, that there was little to no awkwardness, that they spent the rest of the day laughing and joking like a real family and then rode off happily into the sunset.

But that was not reality, this is what really happened.

Joshua heard someone clear their throat and glanced up from his book. Standing in front of him were, not only Riley, but two people he did not recognize, holding hands and looking at him warily.

The first was a women who had large, bushy hair and kind brown eyes that were clouded with worry, grief and….. Hope? The second was a man, who was about a head taller than the women and had bright red, flaming hair and blue eyes; he mainly looked apprehensive, but also excited.

Joshua gulped nervously, set his book to the side and stood up. Riley stepped forward, looking at him with concern.

"Joshua, these are your parents" Joshua almost snorted. He had immediately known that these were his parents, for he looked almost identical to the man and had the women's eyes.

Joshua nodded but said nothing, and they stood like that, the four of them, staring at each other, not saying a word for about five minutes. Finally Joshua took a hesitant step forward and shakily extended his hand.

"Umm… hi… my names Joshua…. It- it's n-nice to, uh, m-meet you…" he stuttered, they both stared at him for a minute, while Joshua shifted under their gaze uncertainly.

Suddenly the women threw herself at Joshua and burst into tears. Joshua staggered back shocked, as the wome- uh… his _mother_ hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

Joshua hesitantly put his arms around her, which only made his mother sob louder. His father, who had been watching them with tears running down his face, knelt beside them and wrapped them both in a hug.

Joshua was the meat in a sandwich made of crying, hugging, awkwardness.

He looked at Riley in a way that clearly shouted _Help me!_ Riley smirked and shook his head slightly, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Finally his mother released him and looked into his eyes, giving him a watery smile.

"Hello Joshua, my name is Hermione; it's very nice to meet you too" Joshua gave her a tentative smile and she positively beamed.

"Ahem, I'm sorry but you have some paperwork to fill out" Joshua looked at Riley in relief; he wasn't good with awkward situations. His father wiped his eyes as he stood up.

"Right, let's get to it then"

_  
Rose Weasley was bored. Sure she was meeting her long lost brother but she and Hugo had been waiting in Uncle Bill's office for over an hour while her parents and her brother (the new one) reconnected. Twirling a strand of her curly, bright red hair she glanced around the office.

Uncle Bill sat at his desk pretending to be occupied with paperwork, but he gave it away by glancing up at the door, and then nervously at his watch every few seconds. Hugo sat in the chair next to her trying to make a house of cards with the cards from his Exploding Snap deck on the corner of Uncle Bill's desk.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and voices coming down the hall, Rose turned to stare expectantly. When it opened her parents walked into the room, followed closely by a tall, brunette man in his thirty's, trailing behind him was a boy, about eleven with bright red hair and warm brown eyes filled with worry, anticipation and excitement.

It was Joshua, it had to be.

Rose glanced at her mother and father who were positively beaming with pure joy as they handed over a large stack of paper work to Bill. She then looked at Hugo who looked unsure of what to do and finally her eyes landed back on Joshua who (she was surprised to find) was studying her as well. When her blue eyes met his, he quickly looked away.

"Rose, Hugo… this is Joshua your brother….. Joshua, these are your siblings." Her father said proudly, placing an arm around Joshua's shoulder. Rose watched as Joshua grimaced slightly when her father touched him, and made to step out from under his arm but stopped himself.

_Interesting_ she thought, noting how he unconsciously leaned away from her parents and toward the man in his thirty's who stood in the background watching them interact carefully, _Very interesting_.

Joshua squirmed uncomfortably as his father wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He glanced at Riley, who was watching the scene with amusement.

"Rose, Hugo….. this is your brother, Joshua… Joshua, these are your siblings" the red haired man told him proudly. Joshua tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. The girl opened her mouth and looked as if she was going to say something but she was cut off by Riley's cell phone that started ringing.

"Riley…. Yes…. What?... No, that's not right…. No I said Wednesday….. yes I'm sure…. Well whens the next one?... Friday?!... There isn't one any sooner? ….. are you sure?" Riley sighed, pinching the brim of his nose in annoyance as the person on the other line had delivered news he obviously did not like. "Fine Friday it is….. Yes I guess I'll find a hotel… right… bye" he snapped his phone shut angrily.

"Everything alright?" his father asked looking slightly concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yes everything's fine" Riley said "but it appears my flight has been canceled and I'm stuck here until Friday" he sighed slightly in exasperation.

"Well…. why don't you stay with us" his mother suggested. Joshua's head snapped up and he looked pleadingly at Riley who was already backtracking.

"Oh no, I'll be fine I do not want to burden you any more-"

"Please it's no burden" his mother said, waving a hand dismissively "it's the _least_ we can do, after all you have done for us."

"It's extremely nice of you to offer but I don't want to be any troubl-"

"It is no trouble, just say thank you and shut up" his father said smiling at him. Riley hesitated and glanced at Joshua who was nodding enthusiastically, if Riley stayed then he didn't have to be alone with people he didn't know for a few days, to Joshua it was a fantastic idea. Finally Riley sighed and nodded his head smiling slightly.

"Thank you very much for your generosity" Joshua sighed in relief, maybe I Riley was there it would ease the tension and awkwardness, Joshua sure hoped so.

Joshua sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was about three in the morning and he was padding quietly down the hallway. It had been two days since he met his parents and Joshua had already experienced enough awkward conversations to last a life time.

Joshua pushed open the door to the kitchen quietly and shuffled toward the sink, he immediately regretted not wearing socks to bed as the tiles were cold on his bare feet. The moon shone through the kitchen window giving the room and eerie silver glow. He grabbed a glass, filled it and chugged it down, enjoying the way the ice cold water felt as it flowed down his throat. He had just swallowed the last drop of icy water when the door opened and Agent Riley walked into the room, fully dressed in a suit and tie, dragging a large suitcase behind him. When he saw Joshua standing in the middle of the kitchen he smiled softly.

"I thought I might find you here," he said quietly as he sat at the small wooden table, "and I was meaning to talk to you before I leave, come sit" Joshua obliged, looking at Riley curiously. Riley sighed, ran a hand threw his hair nervously and began to speak.

"Listen, I know that this is all very hard for you (meeting your parents and all) but you need to push your way through the initial awkwardness and nervousness you feel around them, you're gonna need them… because you got a tough road ahead of you kid." Joshua frowned in confusion trying to decipher the deeper meaning of those words.

Riley checked his watched and said "well it's time for me to go, good luck Joshua" and muttered "you're gonna need it" he then clapped him on the shoulder and swept from the house and out into the street where he disappeared with a crack.

Joshua continued to stare out the kitchen window for a good ten minutes, trying to make sense of what had just happened, finally deciding he would think about it tomorrow. he placed his glass in the sink and went to bed. Riley's strange words still echoing in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: ok please review it gives me motivation to write faster! also a special thank you to Guest for reviewing an Firework12 for favoriting this story! **


	9. AN: redo, you need to read this

**A/N: hey guys... i'm... i'm really sorry that i have not uploaded in like a billion years, but to be perfectly honest with you, i am just not inspired. i hate the way i set up this story, i hate my chapters and i hate the plot i have... i'm really sorry to do this, but the only way i can see to save this story is to redo it. my writing has gotten better then when i started and nothing really exciting or fun happens untill Joshua is older. but never fear i am really inspired and excited about my new version of Joshua Weasley.**

**in this version Joshua is older, they find him later, he has legit friends (but he is not popular or cool he just has like, twoish friends who are good people) and he acts like a normal person would in the situation he's put in. plus it's funnier.**

**so i'm really sorry if you liked Young Joshua but... he's gone now, just a distant memory, although he might occasionally visit. but becuase you all waited for a long time only for me to tell you that i'm totally redoing it i will give you the first part of the first chapter of the new version of Joshua Weasley called... yeah i don't know what i'm gonna call it yet. if you have any suggestion on the new name please review and tell me them. **

Josh**XX** Art**XXX **WeXsley, that was what they found written on a small gold locket tied around his neck when he was about 2, Josh**XX **Art**XXX** We**X**sley. Mary Warner (a woman who he would grow to see as a mother and a friend) was the first to read those words with a look of confusion on her face, but she certainly would not be the last.

Nevertheless she had taken him in, for that was her job, taking care of the children that nobody wanted, and she was damn good. She had scooped him up and carried him up to her office, she set him down gently in a rickety wooden crib, kissed his forehead and had whispered when he'd begun to fuss "Hush now darling, shhhh, you are safe".

Mary Warner rubbed her eyes and stared down at the small locket that lay in her palm. She sighed heavily, for it was not uncommon for children to be left on her doorstep with no last name, or a name at all for that matter. Mary looked at the sleeping baby and sighed again _Poor thing,_ she thought,_ whoever had him obviously does not want to be found._ Reaching into the bottom drawer of her oak desk she pulled out a manila filing folder and a black sharpie. She quickly scribbled something on it before hurrying over the young boy who had begun to cry.

There written on the top of the folder were the words: Josh Art. Wesley, a new name for the start of a new life.

**A/N: yeah i know its not alot but i'm working on it! if you have any plot suggestions or character suggestions please let me know, i am open to anything! i will post a new chapter on this story telling you what the new story is called when i upload it, so you can see it. ok... bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: FINAL AN: NEW STORY

**A/N: Hey guys! i finally finished the first chapter of the new version of this story. It's called, X-ed Out: The Joshua Weasley Story, and it is so much better then my first attempt at this story. hope you guys enjoy reading it!**


End file.
